Magic Beast
Magic Beast (魔獣, Majū) are a race of magically-altered humans whom have been exposed to toxic levels of demonic DNA by humans, morphing them into their current forms. Biology and Origin Magic Beasts have 23 pairs of chromosomes, just like humans. As it turns out, when backlash was introduced to people with magical power in the early days, those with magic suddenly viewed those without magic as threats to their authority since those without magic were crafty. To remedy this, they forcibly deformed and transformed those without magical power by inserting demonic genes into their DNA. The transformation was so drastic that a person with magic killing the deformed magic-less person would not trigger backlash; in a sense, they created a deformed, demonic race which were stuck in their animal forms, and all became outcasts. However, most humans don't even know this since the ones in charge kept it a secret. Even after magic backlash was revoked, the Magic Beasts remained the same; and they were thrown away. The Magic Beasts appear as humans with animal-like traits such as a tail or similar physical attributes; and they generally appear to possess excellent physical and sensory capabilities compared to humans, as well as extremely long life-spans. However, the early Magic Beasts are shown to be almost completely animalistic in appearance; such as the case with Yvana Crogan, whom is completely wolf-like. Attributes and Abilities Body-Morph-Weapon: Thanks to the grotesque mutations that each Magic Beast has undergone, every specimen of the species is capable of rearranging every part of their body (muscles, organ, even bone) to their desire as long as they have the willpower to do so, allowing them to produce whatever they need to maul someone at a moment's notice with their flesh. Normally, doing so would be impossible because one would need to have an extremely strong willpower to keep their body from imploding into the various tiny muscular organs that now made up the body. However, the Magic Beasts can not only can keep their forms without any sort of effort, but can also change into their combat form fluidly, indicating all of them have exceptionally strong willpower to maintain their body. The user can form their body or limbs into claws, blades, guns, hammers, etc. In short, their arsenal is limited only by their imagination. Additionally, the user can alter their density to be as malleable or as hard as they wish; they can manipulate and alter skin, nails, fat, muscles, blood, nerves, etc., allowing them to freely alter and manipulate themselves; and they can additional appendages and body-parts, remove them or otherwise manipulate bodies, in visible, chemical and cellular/sub-cellular levels. Their body can be manipulated at will. A Magic Beast can absorb the organic matter of other living creatures, converting it into more flesh. This process sustains and regenerates a Magic Beast's health. In addition, a Magic Beast can consume individuals, absorbing their knowledge, skills, and even their physical form, which they can call upon at will. A Magic Beast can manipulate their physical form to create weapons to attack their enemies, generate armour to defend themselves, and take on the appearance of another person to disguise themselves. *'Beast Bone Claws' (獣骨爪, Jūkosō): Thanks to their body being a morphing weapon, the user's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws that appear similar to a beast's, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of their forearms. They can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through their skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by the user's transforming organs. The user can unsheathe any number of their claws at once, although they must keep their wrists straight at the moment their claws pass from their forearms into their hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within their hands, allowing the user to bend their wrists when they are extended. What's more, these claws seem to change slightly depending on what attack the user wants to do at the time; even though they seem to default as curved, knife-sized flat bone blades, they can also appear as serrated saws, "can-opener" style hooks, or even more ornate blades that resemble arrowheads. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and the bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. Magic (魔法, Mahō): Magic is the main form of combat utilized by Mages, and is bought and sold all throughout the world. Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. All kinds of Magic are used in Earth Land, and they can be used for many purposes such as offense, defense, supporting, and healing. Magic is used by exerting their Magic Power as a wide variety of spells or by focusing it into an external source. However, some items and weapons use Lacrima to power them. In order to learn Magic you must train your intellect and spirit. To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power (魔力, Maryoku) in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Eternano. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Eternano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. The Magic that the Magic Beasts harness is shown to be rather wispy, with numerous strands of eternano flowing out of its composition, showing its corrupted nature as abominations of life. *'Humashift' (化成態, Kaseitai): Humashift is a special, Magic Beast-exclusive spell which allows a Magic Beast to transform into a more human-esque form, and back. It works via having the Magic Beast channel their magical energy into their bodily systems, using their eternano to transform themselves from the inside out, allowing them to remove all animalistic features that they possess upon their body; or do the reverse. The primary advantage of this ability is the greater strength, speed, endurance, magical energy output, and skill aptitude on their regular form will be compressed; allowing them to sneak around stealthily, or without any fears of prejudice. The spell itself is permanent until the user chooses to reverse it, even falling unconscious or asleep, the spell remains active without draining the user's magical power or requiring concentration. The major downside to Humashift is that keeping this ability active requires a large amount of magical energy in a battle; meaning that the user is capable of releasing it; turning a major disadvantage into an advantage. This process releases a giant wave of magical energy from the user's body upon transforming back; which is capable of harming enemies—or it can be absorbed by the user to replenish their magical and physical power. List of Magic Beasts Trivia *The Magic Beasts had inspiration from the Yakki of From The New World; but also came about because the author wished to make a bestial race, but put a tragic spin upon it. *If anyone wishes to create a Magic Beast, just message my talk page and you can. Category:Race Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus